


Winchester Girl.

by Mrnorton94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrnorton94/pseuds/Mrnorton94
Summary: Mary Isla Winchester is 10 year old little sister to Sam and Dean Winchester and the youngest hunter of the time. When her dad goes missing Dean and Mary go to get Sam from college. Will Sam join the family business with Mary and Dean or will he stay at college and live a normal life?





	1. Mary Winchester

Name:Mary Isla (Eye-la) Winchester  
Nicknames:Mae (friends, family), Isla (family), Baby Sis, Sis (brothers), Isly, Ary (Jack), Sunshine, Goldilocks, Idigt (Bobby), Cupcake (Gabriel), Mouse (Crowley), Chickadee (Benny), Blondie (Amara), Puppy (Ricky)  
Birthdate:August 5th  
Ages:  
Season 1:10-11  
Season 2:11-12  
Season 3:12-13  
Season 4:13-14  
Season 5:14-15  
Season 6:15-16  
Season 7:16-17  
Season 8 and up:17  
Species:human (season 8 10% angel)  
Hair color:blonde  
Eye color:brown  
Played by:Olivia Holt  
Parents:John Winchester (father, alive for season 1), Mary Winchester nee Campbell (mother, deceased until season 12)  
Sibling(s):Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester (older full brothers), Adam Milligan (older half brother)  
Other relatives:Samuel Campbell (maternal grandfather, deceased), Deanna Campbell (maternal grandmother, deceased), Henry Winchester (parental grandfather), Millie Winchester (parental grandmother)  
Best friends:Kara Jones, Ricky Harvelle  
Love interest:Jack Kline  
Enemies:British men of letters, Lucifer, Amara, Samuel Campbell, Icicle  
Occupation:Hunter, Woman men of Letters  
Hobbies:reading, being Ricky and Kara's friend  
Likes:reading, listening to music, hunting, being right, her family, motorcycles, being Kara and Ricky's friend, saving the world, singing, drawing  
Dislikes:her brothers fighting, being wrong, being too you, being babysat, being arrested, demons, angels, Lucifer, hell  
Possible vessel:Lucifer (Campbell bloodline)  
Angel powers:shapeshifting into a puppy, knocking someone out with a single touch, seeing someone's soul, seeing angels true form, sonic blast (season 13)  
Favorite colors:black, white, gold  
Favorite foods:peanut butter, chocolate  
Fun fact:Castiel doesn't like Mary at first since he thought she was dating Ricky.  
Fun fact:Mary was only born so Lucifer would have a second vessel.  
Character song:High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on Wattpad.


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning

**Mary Sr's POV**

I was alive I don't know how but lady I remember I was burning. "Mary?" I heard John's voice. I turned and saw John standing there shocked. I ran to his arms and he kissed me. I've been alive for a week and John and I were lying in the motel bed after having sex. "John can I see our boys?" I asked. "Mary we don't know how you are alive they might freak out." John said kissing me on the forehead. I was now holding a pregnancy test that was positive. "Mary?" I heard John say coming in. "John would you like to be a dad again?" I asked. "Pregnant?" He asked I nodded he kissed me. "I hope it's a girl." He said. "Me too." I said. I was now four months and found out the gender John was there with me. "Okay Mr and Mrs. Winchester congratulations it's a girl." The doctor said. John and and I walked out. "Isla Millie Winchester." I said. He looked at me for a minute. "Sounds like a beautiful name." He said. I nodded. I was now eight months and like with Sam and Dean John wouldn't let me out of his sight. I stood up to use the restroom and suddenly I felt pain that I knew I was in labor. "John she's coming." I said he got me in his car and drove to the hospital breaking probably every speeding law. I was soon in a room and I saw two boys and a girl come in. "Momma?" I knew was Dean's voice. The other one must have been Sam and the girl must be Kara Jones she looks so beautiful. "Boys I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." John said Sam and Dean nodded. I gave birth to our daughter and soon I saw blackness.

**John's POV**

I held my and Mary's daughter she died giving birth I held her. "The Name sir?" A nurse asked. I looked at her and knew what to name her. "Mary Isla Winchester." I said knowing to name her after her mom. I walked out and Dean held her. "Is mom okay?" Sam asked. "She died giving birth boys." I said. Sam, Kara, and Dean looked down at Mary. "Her name?" Dean asked. "Mary Isla Winchester." I said. "Hi Mae we're your older brothers and we're always gonna protect you." Sam said and Dean nodded. "Hi Mae I'm Kara I'll be like and oldee sister to you." Kara said. I saw her open her blue eyes and smile at them.

**Mary's POV**

I was sitting on the bed reading about Vampires since I need the knowledge. "You can't go!" I heard dad's yell. I looked at the door and saw Sammy walk in mad along with a seething dad. "I'm going to have a normal life." Sam said. "You're disgracing this family!" Dad yelled. "Yeah well I don't care." Sam said. "Sammy?" I asked seeing him packing. "Mae I'm leaving but I'll come back for you and we can live a normal life." Sam said. Wasn't this normal? "You are not taking Mae and if you walk out that door stay gone." Dad said mad I started crying and Dean picked me up and walked in the bathroom. "May don't cry you can still call Sammy and talk to him." Dean said. I nodded sniffling. "Come on I think dad calmed down." Dean said. We walked out and Dad picked me up hugging me close. "Dean we're homeschooling Mae she's not going to school." Dad said. "Yes sir." Dean said. I just kept my head in dad's neck he smiled at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also on Wattpad. Mary is played by Olivia Holt.


	3. I Was Told Not To Talk To Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Mary get Sam from college

**Mary's POV**

I felt being shaken awake. I rubbed my eyes seeing Dean smiling. "This better be good it being the middle of the night." I said tired. "Yes it is we're seeing Sammy." Dean said. I instantly perked up Sammy and I were close before he left for college trying to get out of this life. "Okay but why?" I asked. "To help find dad." Dean said leading me to the fire escape. "Can't we just use the door like normal people?" I asked looking at my older brother. "We're not normal." Dean simply said smirking. I sighed getting on the fire escape we got to a window. "Are you sure this is the apartment?" I asked so we don't get arrested for breaking in to some college students apartment. "I'm about 90% sure." Dean said. "So the 10% is us getting arrested?" I asked giving him my bitch face. "Yes." Dean said. I opened the window and crawled in landing gracefully on my feet. Dean was at the window trying to climb in and landed with a thump. "So graceful." I mumbled. I saw Dean get into a fight with someone due to the tall posture it was most likely Sam. Dean finally pinned the person to the ground in the living room. I looked and saw it was Sam. "Easy tiger." Dean said. "Dean? You scared the crap out of me." Sam said. "That's cause your out of practice." Dean said. Sam then flipped Dean causing him to pin Dean down. "Or not." Dean said. They got up. "I'm guessing since your here Mae is also here?" Sam asked. "Sammy." I said walking out of the shadows hugging him he hugged back. "Hey Isla I missed you." Sam said. "So what are two doing here?" Sam asked after pulling away. "Well I was looking for a beer." Dean joked. "Sam?" I saw the lights turn on and woman with blond hair, a smurfs crop top, and shorty shorts standing there. "Hey Jess, Mary Dean meet my girlfriend Jessica." Sam said. "Wait your brother and sister Dean and Mary." Jessica said. "Hi." Dean said seeing Jessica was pretty. "Ya know I love the smufs." Dean said. "Let me just go put something more on." Jessica said. "No I wouldn't dream of it." Dean said. "You know you are really out of my brother's league." Dean said. I rolled my eyes and stamped Dean's foot making him groan in pain. "That's what you get for saying Jessica is out of Sam's league, she is not." I said. Sam and Jessica chuckled. "We just need to borrow your boyfriend here for a minute family business." Dean said. "No whatever you two need to say you can say it in front of her." Sam said. Wait did he tell Jessica what we do for a living? "Okay, dad hasn't been home for a few days." Dean said. "So he's working the Miller's time shift he'll stumble back in soon." Sam said assuming dad's drunk. "Okay let us rephrase that, dad went on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days." I said. "Will you excuse us for a moment." Sam said keeping a straight face. We were on the staircase walking down when Sam stopped. "I mean come on you two can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you two." Sam said. Okay I don't blame him for that but seriously dad's missing and in this life family comes first. "You're not hearing us, Sammy. Dad's missing. We need your help to find him." Dean said. "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing and he's always fine." Sam said sternly to us. "Not for this long." I said quietly looking down not liking getting anyone in my family mad. "Now are you gonna come with us or not?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm not." Sam said. "Why not?" I asked. "I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam said. "Oh come on it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad." Dean said trying to convince Sammy. "Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." Sam said. "So he gave me a hand gun when I was four." I said shrugging. "Yeah and what was he was supposed to do?" Dean asked. "I was nine years old he was supposed to say, don't be afraid by the dark." Sam said. "You had every right to be scared of the dark. I mean anything could happen." I said. "Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." Sam said. I looked down I never met mom all I know is I look like her with dad's personality when she was alive thanks to Dean telling me about her. "But we still haven't found a damn thing. So we kill everything we can find." Sam said looking at us. "We save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean said I nodded. "You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked. Dean looked away I looked confused. "We do good for the world mom would like that." I said walking down the steps. "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean we were raised like warriors. Mae still is." Sam said. "Yeah and may I remind you Sammy I don't remember mom since she died right after I was born." I said not happy Sam brought up mom in this conversation of hunting. I walked to the car and got in the backseat. I pulled my earbuds out getting my walkman and found my Wicked musical cassette and put it in listening to it. I saw Sam walk up to the car and get in he handed me his bag. "What are you listening to?" He asked. "Wicked." I said. "Oh that's a new one." Sam said. I nodded. Dean got in and started driving. I found my stuffed bear Mr. Stuffy in my backpack.I hugged it falling in a deep sleep as No One Mourns The Wicked played. I woke up to light shining on my face. I took my earbuds out turning off my walkman putting it away. I looked seeing Sam looking at something. "Dean's music?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Yeah, have a nice sleep?" Sam asked looking at me. "Yeah." I said. I saw Dean come out of the gas station. "Who wants breakfast?" Dean asked. "Me you dimwit." I said smirking while Sam shook his head no. "Here Baby sis." Dean said handing me a cereal bar, and a bottle of water. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams." Sam said a little too loudly. I leaned over and punched him in the shoulder. "Want to say that a little louder I don't think the cops heard you." I said rolling my eyes at Sam's loudness. "Yeah, well hunting isn't exactly a pro ball career and a 10 year old costs money." Dean said. "Plus all they do is apply it's the company's fault for sending the cards." I said taking a bite out of the cereal bar. "Yeah? And what names did you put on the application this time?" Sam asked. "Uh, Burt Aframian and his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean said smirking. "Man you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam said. "Why?" Dean asked getting in after filling up Baby. "Well for starters their cassettes and second Black Sabbath? Motörhead? Metallica? It's the great hits of mullet rock." Sam said lifting up the cassettes as he named them. "Yeah well house rules Sammy. Mae house rules?" Dean asked picking up one. "Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole." I said knowing the rules Dean and Dad made for car music. "Sammy is a chubby twelve year old it's Sam, okay?" Sam said as Ac/Dc's Back In Black played. I leaned up and turned it up. "Sorry can't hear you music's too loud." I said leaning back. I found my Tuck Everlasting book and started reading it again. We got to the bridge where the car of the now dead guy is. "Okay so Mae stay in the car." Dean in the car taking out fake IDs handing one to Sam. I just sat in the car reading. I looked up after a while and saw Dean smack Sam's head I also saw real US Marshals. I quickly hid on the floor hoping they didn't see me. I heard the door open. "You know it's dangerous to leave a kid in the car with no open windows." I said smirking. "We need to find Amy Troy's girlfriend." Sam said. "And what are we to him?" I asked. "We're his uncle's and your Dean's daughter." Sam said. I nodded. I didn't look a lot like my brother's due to inheriting my mom's blond hair and my dad's brown eyes but we can lie saying I look like my mom, which if you look at pictures of dad, Sam, Dean, and I. I look like the adopted child. We parked and got out I took Dean's hand to make it look like I'm his daughter. We got to a young lady posting missing flyers. "Are you Troy's girlfriend Amy?" Dean asked. "Yes." Amy said. "We're his uncles Dean and Sammy and this is my daughter Mary." Dean said I waved with my freehand. "Troy has never mentioned you guys before." Amy said walking away. "Well that's Troy for you we live up in Modesto." I said getting her attention. "We're actually looking for him too, and we're asking around." Sam said. A young lady came up to Amy "Hey everything okay?" She asked Amy. "Yeah." Amy said. "Can we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked. "Dad I'm hungry." I said to Dean looking up at him. Sam was trying not to laugh at me just calling Dean dad like I was stating the weather. "Is there a diner we can talk to you guys at?" Dean. "Sure come on." Amy's friend said. We got in and sat down. I got chicken fingers and macaroni and cheese along with a glass of milk. "So what happened?" Dean asked. "I was on the xphone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did." Amy said. "Did he say anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked. "No. Nothing I can remember." Amy said. "I like your necklace." I said noticing it was a warding symbol. She smiled at me. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all the Devil stuff." Amy said. "Actually it means the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil very powerful." I said remembering what I read at Bobby's when I stayed there during a dangerous hunt. "Okay. Thank you, unsolved mysteries. Here's the deal ladies if you hear anything give us a call." Dean said leaning forward. I saw Amy and her friend look at each other. "What?" I asked. "Well it's just with all these men missing. People talk." Amy's friend said. "About what?" Sam asked. "Well it's kinda like a local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Amy's friend continued. Sam, Dean, and I all looked interested making her continue. "Well apparently she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up they never return." Amy's friend finished. "Interesting." Sam and I said together. We left the diner paying and went to the library to do research. Dean was looking up the local legend finding nothing. "Dean can I try?" I asked. "No." Dean said. "Sammy?" I asked he pushed Dean out of the chair and I sat down looking at the screen and finding it had murder. "Found the problem you have murder. Evil spirits are out of violent deaths right?" I asked them they nodded. "So what is it wasn't murder." I said and changed murder to suicide getting the legend. "No need to thank me boys." I said. Sam clicked the article. "A local woman's drowning was ruled as suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, lept off Sylvania Bridge, a mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned." Sam said. I wandered off bored and found a Nacey Drew book. I started reading a little bit of it. "Mae." Sam said. I put the book back and walked over to them. "Yeah?" I asked. "Where were you?" Dean asked. "I wandered off and started reading Nacy Drew." I said. Dean nodded ruffling my hair. "Well we're going back to the bridge." Sam said. We got in the impala. "So why did the lady commit suicide?" I asked buckling up. "Her kids drowned in a bathtub." Dean said. "Well that's sad." I said. They nodded. We got to the bridge and got out looking around. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive?" Dean asked. "So you two think dad would have been here?" Sam asked us. "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." I said. "Okay now what?" Sam asked. "Now, we keep digging until we find him. Might take awhile." Dean said. Sam stopped walking and looked at us. "Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back Monday." Sam said but Dean cut him off. "Monday. The interview right." Dean finished. "Yeah." Sam said. "Yeah, I forgot. You're serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asked. Oh no this won't end well. "Maybe. Why not?" Sam asked. "Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked. "No, and she's never going to know." Sam said. "Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean said. "And who's that?" Sam asked. "One of us." Dean said. "No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Sam said. "But you have a responsibility." Deab said. "To dad? And his crusade? If it wasn't for pictures Mae and I wouldn't know what mom looks like." Sam said. Suddenly Dean grabbed Sam and leaned over the edge of the bridge. "Don't talk about her like that." Dean said. I noticed a lady on the edge of the bridge. "Guys!" I screamed they looked I pointed. We ran to her as she jumped off the bridge. We looked over the edge. "Where did she go?" Sam asked. I saw the car turn on. "Dean who's driving the impala?" I asked pointing. Dean took out the keys to show us he had them. The car started moving forward. We ran Dean jumped off the edge Sam and I followed but hanging on to the edge. The car stopped Sam and I pulled ourselves up. We looked over the edge. "Dean?" We asked seeing him in the mud. "You okay?" I asked. He gave an okay sign. Dean got back up to the bridge to look at the car. "Well nothings wrong. That Constance chick was a bitch!" Dean yelled. I sniffed and made a disgusted face. "What?" Dean asked. "You smell like a gas station toilet." I said. "She's not wrong." Sam said. We got back in the car to go to a motel to sleep for tonight and for Dean to take a shower. We pulled up and Dean put his credit card down. "You having some family reunion?" The guy said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "A man named Bert rented out a room for a whole week." The guy said. "Can we have that room number?" I asked giving him my puppy dog eye innocent expression that always gets me what I want. "Sure thing Miss." He said handing a piece of paper with the room number on it. We smiled as a thank you. We got to dad's room and I picked the lock with my bobby-pin I own plus out of the three of us I can pick locks better. I got in unlocked while Sam and I walked in Dean was still out. Sam pulled him in. I turned on a lamp and saw dad's room warded from ghosts. "Well Dad was prepared." I said. "And not here in a few days Dean said sniffing the burger. I turned on another lamp showing dad being obsessed finding the thing like usual. Sam walked over to me. "Dad found it out." Sam said. Dean looked at us. "He found the article." I said. "Yeah well he's the chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean said like I did on the bridge. "Dean you should go shower." I said. "Okay." Dean said. "Hey Dean about earlier, I'm sorry for bringing mom into it." Sam said. "Hey no chick flick moments." Dean said. "Yeah okay, jerk." Sam said. "Bitch." Dean said. "Asshat." I said knowing that it's a thing the three of us do. Dean went to shower I took out Clara and played with her. "Isla?" Sam asked using my middle name. "Yeah?" I asked. "Dad still let you keep the bear?" Sam asked knowing that dad would try to get me to grow up quickly. "Surprisingly yes he likes knowing I might not have nightmaresI said. Sam nodded confused. It was true dad said he liked me having something that calmed me of nightmares. Sam was listening to Jessica's voicemails she left for him. "Hey you hungry?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom. "No." Sam said. "I could eat." I said setting my bunny down and picking up my backpack. I put my gun and dagger in my pockets on the inside of my leather jacket just in case. I put my bear in my backpack and walked outside with Dean. We saw the Us Marshals Dean called Sam. "Dude Five-oh. They kinda spotted us just get out and find dad." Dean said hanging up and turned to the officers with me. "Where's your partner?" A Marshal asked. "Partner? What partner? I'm just here with my daughter." Dean said putting his arm around me we both smiled sweetly. "Go search." They said nodding to the motel room. "Fake US Marshal, fake credit card, you got anything that's real?" He asked Dean please don't say anything stupid Dean that will get us arrested. "My boobs." Dean said smirking. I stifled a laugh. Dean was slammed on the top of the police cruiser. "You have the right to remain silent." Dean was handcuffed and put in the squad car. "You can come by will or by force young lady." One said to me. I got in by will not wanting to be taken by force. I held Dean's hand even though he was handcuffed. We got to the police station and I was put in one of the interrogation rooms. "Hi can you tell me your name?" An officer asked. I kept silent. "Kid can you please talk to me?" He asked not liking my silence. "I was told not to talk to strangers." I said smirking knowing that a kid shouldn't say that to officers. "Well I'm Jaffe and I'm guessing your name is Mae." He said I felt anger at someone that isn't my dad, or brothers calling me. "That's my nickname." I said clenching my fists and glaring at him. "Oh sorry but that's what it said on this journal." He said showing a page of dad's journal and had.

_Dean and Mae_

_35-111_

"That's my dad's old locker I'll get it when I start middle school." I said still pretending my Dean is my dad. "Hm your dad said the same exact thing." He said. "Yeah since that's true." I said. "Or just that you two know each other so well." Jaffe said. "Considering he helped make me, yes." I said. "Can I see your backpack." He ordered. I handed it to him glad that my dagger and gun are on me. He looked in and saw Mr. Stuffy, my Tuck Everlasting and Chornicals Of Narnia book, my journal, picture of mom, dad, Dean, Sammy, and I after I was born, and clothes with extra shoes. "I see your not hiding anything." He said. "Yeah so can I have my stuff back?" I asked. He put it back in just like it was before and handed it back to me. "911 call shots fired on, Whiteford Road." A deputy said. "Need to use the bathroom kiddo?" He asked me. "No." I said confused. "Good." He said and left. I saw they locked the door I saw dad's journal had a paper clip. I took it and the journal putting it in my backpack. I picked the lock and found Dean since it was a small police station. I opened it. "Did some call for a rescue?" I asked Dean smirking. "Can you uncuff me." Dean said looking at me. I nodded picked the lock freeing Dean. We walked to a pay phone and called Sam. "A fake 911 call that's pretty risky, Sammy." Dean said. "Dean, dad left Jericho." I said. "What? Sammy, Mae said dad left Jericho. I don't know why she thinks that." Dean said. I took out dad's journal and found the coordinates showing Dean. "She's right he left." Dean said. He hung up. "Sammy's in trouble come on." Dean said we looked for the impala and found him infront of the abandoned house Constance used to live. I saw her on top of Sam. I took out my gun and instantly shot at her making Dean look at me proudly. "I'm taking you home." Sam said and drove in the house. We ran in. "Sammy." We said. "Which one of you shot her?" He asked. "Mae did." Dean said. "Thanks Mae." He said hugging me. We saw Constance and was instantly shoved against the car with a dresser drawer. "You bitch." I growled out to her. "A little girl like you should not talk that way." She said to me. Oh I so hate her. I saw water starting to fall and two little kids at the top of the stairs. "Mommy." They said and were at the end in a second. "You've come back." They said hugging her and she started screaming and they all fell in a puddle. We moved the drawer. "Well that was weird." I said. "No shit Mary." Sam said using my full first name. "Yeah and I swear if you screwed up my car Sam your dead." Dean said I giggled. We got in the car it thankfully only had a broken window from my shooting. I lied in the backseat with my flashlight I keep back here and was reading My Narnia book again. "Okay dad went to Blackwater ridge, Colorado." Sam said figuring out the coordinates. "Sounds calming, we can make there's tomorrow." Dean said. I looked away from my book doesn't he know Sam's probably not coming with us. "Dean I'm not coming with you." Sam said. "Right I just thought you know with Constance." Dean said, "Dean we could meet up again." Sam said. We dropped him off at Standford. "Bye Sammy." I said holding back tears unlike when he left the first time I was crying. "I'll miss you Mae but I'll call." He said kissing my forehead. I nodded. Sam went inside and Dean drove off. I suddenly got a feeling like something wasn't right. "Dean something isn't right." I said. "I know I'm turning around." Dean said. We got back to Standford and got Sam out of the apartments. I saw the look in his eyes I usually only see in Dad when he was ready to find the thing that killed Mom. I got out of the car and saw him throw a gun in the trunk. "We have work to do." Sam said looking at us. We got back in and I got Mr. Stuffy and fell asleep ready for our next hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on Wattpad


	4. Well First Time I Was Ever Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendigo’s kidnap

**Mary's POV**

I was sitting in the back of the impala as Sam had a nightmare in his seat up front. "Should I wake him up?" I asked Dean. "Nah let him sleep Mary." Dean said. I nodded and continued reading Narnia:The Lion The Witch And The Wardrobe story. I saw Sam wake up with a start. "You okay?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said. "Really, cause that looked like some nightmare." I said. "Want to drive?" Dean asked Sam. "In your whole life you never asked me once if I wanted to drive." Sam said. "Just thought you might want to." Dean said. "Look man we're worried about you." I said. "I get it thank you but I'm just fine." Sam said. I sighed and took out my journal and wrote about Sam being back on the road with us. "Where are we?" Sam asked. "Just outside of Grand Junction." Dean said. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Standford so soon." Sam said. I sighed. "We dug around there for a week and found nothing." I said. "Trust me this thing coming back after 2o years is no mistake." Dean said. Dean has told me mom almost died to that thing when Sammy was a baby and then when I was a baby she died after child birth. "It's weird man, these coordinates dad sent us." Sam said. "Yeah what about them?" I asked. "They make no sense Balckwater Ridge is just woods." Sam said. "Well there can always be something creeping in the woods." I said smirking. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked. "So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote?" Dean asked. "No shit Sherlock." I mumbled Sam looked at me. "Where was the sweet little girl I used to share the backseat with?" Sam asked. "I've spent ten years in a car and motel rooms with men who swear I'm bound to learn some words." I said. Dean laughed at me just saying that. We got to the sherif offices and walked in we looked and saw a picture of a huge bear. "That bear's huge." I said, causing Dean to turn around. "You're right Mae." Dean said. "And a dozen grizzlies in the area, it's no nature hike out there kids." A ranger said. "You three planning on hiking out to Blackwater Ridge?" The Ranger asked raising an eyebrow. "No we're environmental study majors at UC Boulder and she's his daughter." Sam said. "Recycle." Dean said. "Bull." The Ranger said not buying our lie. "You're friends with that Hailey girl aren't you." The Ranger said. "You got us." I said. "Ranger Wilkinson. Well, I'll tell you the same thing I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying her won't be back from Blackwater Ridge until the 24th." He said. "So it's not exactly a missing person's case yet?" I asked. "You tell that Haliey girl to quite worrying. I'm sure her brother is fine." Ranger Wilkinson said. "Well tell her that." Sam said. "That Haliey girl quite a pistol though." Ranger Wilkinson said. "Ya know a copy of that permit would help so she can just see it." I said. He nodded. We got it and got back in the Impala. "Okay so we talk to this Haliey girl?" I asked. "Yes." Dean said. "Still pretending to be your daughter?" I asked Dean. "Nah you can pretend to be mine to change it up." Sam said. I nodded. We got to her house and Sam took my hand I didn't mind one of them holding my hand they were my siblings. Dean knocked and a lady answered. "Hello?" She asked. "Are you Hailey Collins?" Sam asked. "Yes." She said. "I'm Sam, that's Dean and this is my daughter Mary. Dean and I are local rangers." Sam said. "How come you brought your daughter?" She asked looking at me. "It's take your child to work day." I said. She nodded. We walked in I saw a teenage boy who was looking down. "So if Tommy isn't due back for a few days, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked. "He checks in everyday by cell, He emails, photos, stupid little videos. He hasn't checked in three days." Hailey said. "Maybe he doesn't have cell reception." Dean said. "He has a satellite phone too." Hailey said. "Could he just be having fun and forgot to check in?" I asked. "He wouldn't do that." The teenage boy said. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and I." Hailey said. I nodded. "We all keep, pretty close tabs on each other." Hailey said. "Can we see the pictures he sent you." Sam said. "Sure." Hailey said opening her laptop and putting the pictures on hard drive. "Thank you Hailey." I said. We left and got back in the car. I sighed in content at the seat. I saw a white envelope. I decided to get it out. I got it out and saw my name written on it. Isla Winchester "Sammy, Dean how come there is a envelope with my middle name on it?" I asked. "It says your name open it." Dean said. I opened the envelope and found a letter written. Dear Isla, I'm giving something to keep you safe from the monsters. Love, mom I looked at it surprised mom had something. I saw a anti possession necklace it was beautiful. "Sammy, Dean look." I said. Sammy looked at it. "Is that an anti possession necklace." Sammy said. "Put it on it's so no demons can get you." Dean said. I put it on and smiled at it being silver werewolves watch out. We got to the motel and I got to the bedroom and fell on the bed on my stomach happily. "Bed." I said. "Okay move over." Sam said rolling me over so I was only taking a quarter of a bed. "Sammy I'll probably fall off the bed." I said. "I don't care." He said laughing. "Okay well we need to talk to a man you stay here." Dean said. Sammy and him left. I just sat on the bed taking out my Chronicles of Narnia book. I started reading again. I saw it was getting late and fell asleep.

**Sam's POV**

We got back to the motel to sleep before we went hiking. We walked in and saw Mary dead asleep with a book on top of her stomach. I saw it was the Chronicles of Narnia book I gave her before I left for college. I book marked her page and put it in her backpack. I got ready for bed and crawled next to her and held her since I missed my baby sister so much being gone and seeing her all the time.

**Mary's POV**

I woke up to someone holding me. I was so confused and tried getting out. It didn't work and I looked and saw Sam. "Sammy let me go." I said since I have to pee and shower really bad. "Sammy. Wake up." I said poking him and just got a snore from him. I finally wiggled free and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair was greasy making it ash blond and have spilt ends. I went to the toilet and then took a shower letting my hair become clean. I got dressed letting my blond hair become it's natural color. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled seeing my look. I looked like a younger version of mom with brown eyes. "Mae come on." Dean said. I brushed my hair doing it in low pigtails like I sometimes do. "So we're going to go hiking to find the boy?" I asked. "Yes Mae come on." Sam said. We got in the impala and drove to the forest. I looked at dad's journal trying to find what we were hunting. "Wendigo." I said reading about it. "What?" Dean asked. "The thing we're hunting is a Wendigo." I said. "I'll check later Mae." Sam said not truly trusting me. I sighed knowing I was right. We got to where they were meeting. "Hey got room for three more?" Dean asked as we got out. I held Sam's hand to hold up the act I was Sam's daughter. "Who are you three?" A guy with a gun asked. Well if he shoots the Wendigo he'll be dead. "This is the only thing the ranger station could get and the one's daughter." Hailey said. "Couldn't find a babysitter." Sam said smiling. "Plus I'm worried about the guy." I said. "Okay well come on." The guy said. We started walking I held Sam's hand. "You think your gonna hike in biker boots." Hailey said to Dean. "I don't do shorts sweetheart." Dean said. "Yeah, he has chicken legs." I said. Sam laughed high fiving me. We stopped for the night to sleep Sam was looking at the journal checking if I was right. "Sammy trust me from the information you guys gave me, it sounds like a Wendigo." I said. "It does Mae, let's go tell Dean." Sam said. We stood up and walked up to Dean who was talking to Hailey. "Dean." Sam said and pulled Dean aside. "What?" Dean asked. "It's a Wendigo." Sam said. "Great and we don't have flare guns." Dean said. We heard a sound it's probably the Wendigo and Roy shot at it. He walked to get it and we heard him scream. Dean, Hailey, and I went to see if Roy was okay. We saw him dead. "Well the Wendigo went to town on him." I said. Dean nodded. We saw the Wendigo. Hailey, Dean, and I screamed. He took us. Well first time I was ever kidnapped. Then everything went black. I woke up tied by the wrist up to a ceiling. I looked around and saw Dean and Hailey and I guess Tommy also tied up. I tried to wiggle free. They just seemed to get tighter. Hurry up Sammy and Ben. I was here for what felt for like an eternity. I soon heard footsteps please don't be Wendigo. I saw Sammy and Ben run in. I sighed in relief. "May?" Sam asked. "Sammy help." I said. Sammy let me go. We got Dean. I let Tommy go. "Who are you?" He asked. "Someone saving your ass." I said. He nodded Hailey and Ben helped him walk. We ran to the exit and heard the Wendigo. Dean tossed me a flare gun. "Sammy, Dean get them out of here." I said. "What no I'm helping you." Dean said not letting go against a Wendigo by myself. "Okay, Sammy get them out of here." I said. He nodded. We ran to the Wendigo. "Come on Wendigo come and get us!" Dean yelled we ran away, but the Wendigo grabbed my foot. "Dean help." I said. He nodded as the Wendigo held me. The Wendigo ran to where Sammy, Hailey, Ben, and Tommy were at. We got there I looked terrified. "Kill it." I said struggling making my arms bleed. Sammy shot it along with Dean making it get all over me. I looked at me seeing my hoodie blood stained and ripped along with my jeans and my shoes where practically falling apart. "Can we get out of here?" I asked. "Yeah." Sammy said. We walked back to the rangers office. There was an ambulance and police cars. I was getting treated for wounds. "So you said a bear did this to you young lady?" A paramedic asked. "Yep jumped my older brother and I was stupid trying to save him." I said. They nodded and finished treating me. I walked up to my brothers. "Tomorrow can we get me new clothes?" I asked. "Sure." Sam said ruffling my hair. "Hey got the cuts cleaned up. "Yeah, they said it should heal in a week." I said. They nodded. We got in the impala and drove away I fell asleep. It was soon the morning. "Hey can we please stop so I can get new clothes?" I asked. "Sure." Dean said. We pulled up to a Walmart Sammy and I walked over to the clothes. I got a sweater, jeans, shoes, and a bow. Sammy paid since it was really cheap. "Okay let's go." Sam said. We walked back to the car ready for our next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad.


End file.
